Prophets of Infinitum
This article, , is an article entry constituting part of the Prophets of Infinitum Series of Fanon Anthologies, and must be treated and respected as so The Prophets of Infinitum are a Chapter of Space Marines the likes of which the galaxy has never seen. Steeped in legend and glowing with fervency and strength, their mystery is a greatness equal to their impeccable history of loyalty to the God-Emperor. Please do not edit this article without permission from the author. |-|I= "Assume the halo of vengeance and wings of unrelenting fortitude as you cleanse the impugn galaxy of taint and that which instils abhorrence into the Imperial Cult and will of our father divine, the God Emperor, forever and once again." :::- Catechism of the Prophets of Infinitum |-|II= | shoulder artwork = File:OVKMbdge.png | shoulder caption = | colour scheme = File:OVKMsm.jpeg | colour scheme caption = Prophet Exemplars of the Co-Chapters Prophets Empyrirus and Prohpets Zephyrtus | founding = Unknown | legion number = | primarch = Unknown | chapter master = Saint Furor Saphryean Infinitum | homeworld = Aëus Prime (Primarily Fleet bound) | fortress monastery = Shard of Infinitus | allies = Dark Angels, Blood Angels, Grey Knights, Raven Guard, Red Scorpions, Soul Drinkers, Space Sharks | number of marines = >2200 marines (assumed) | specialty = Independence, specialised tactics, campaign spearheads | battle cry = Assume the halo of vengeance and wings of unrelenting fortitude as you cleanse the impugn galaxy of taint and that which instils abhorrence into the Imperial Cult and will of our father divine, the God Emperor, forever and once again. | colours = Matte Charcoal, Burnt Mauve, Liberty, Celeste, Eggshell, Castleton Green, and King Crimson | successor chapters = Destined Children of Infinitum (First Successorship), Prophetic Chosen of Infinitum (Second Successorship), Zion's Sun Sign Son Scions of Infinitum (Third Successorship), The Baphyyyrians Anointed (Unknown links) }} The are an illustrious and immemorial Astartes Chapter born in the epicentre of the Third Founding from the battle-torn remains of one hundred and eleven utterly obscure ancient Space Marines absent from all Imperial Records and documentation, vehemently driven to wipe their souls clean of a failure known only to themselves, and to start anew through the tutoring of a new generation of Neophytes, vowing to be the cast of which this new steeled weapon would be forged, and to lead this legion of protégés from the front until the martyrdom of every single one of the one hundred and eleven occurs. History to be written The Founding It is said the Prophets of Infinitum were founded on the darkest night upon the sixth hour of the sixth day of the sixth week in the year 666.M36. Upon creation the chapter it is said that the sun of the planet deemed to be their new homeworld went supernova and wiped out all life upon it. When the Prophets of Infitium fleet arrived they found but a lifeless husk and immediately declared that this was all going exactly to plan, for only a Dead World could ensure the steadfast solidity of the chapter. The Fall The Heresy The Rebirth The Saga of Rekindling Expansion The Second Great Crusade Conquest of the Southern Fringe Pillar Against the Tide in the Eastern Fringe The Saga of Tyrranic War Utter Victory 10,000 Worlds Saved Rebuilding of the Eastern Fringe Successorship Chaos on the Homefront Daemon World Total Recall Ninety Day Siege Death Before Dishonour Victory of an Era Second Successorship Knossos Campaign Conflict Again in the East The Thousand Day War Deathwatch Tyrannic Blood Sainthood Destruction of the Six Hives of Sephyrtja Third Successorship Dark Hand Cleansing of Baphyyyr The Second Great Crusade Reborn Empire Beyond the Galaxy's Rim Vast Expansion Present Date |-|III= Beliefs Organisation The Prophets of Infinitum are organised into an expanded codex chapter format. Essentially a chapter of two chapters, outside of the one thousand marines that constitute the Prophets Empyrirus and Prohpets Zephyrtus, there exists an additional scout company of one hundred not tied to either co-chapter, and is thought to be the first ground where battle brothers foster a strong spirit of utmost competition and willingness to outdo one's self. Their path to do such determines the chapter they are selected for, assuming they survive. For individuals who pursue the path of self-dependance and utmost solitude, they are assigned to the Prohpets Zephyrtus. For battle brothers who make war alongside their brothers at arms, fighting as a united storm front, they are assigned to the Prophets Empyrirus. There also exists an elite "first" company of one hundred marines that exists outside and above the first companies of the co-chapters, comprised of the greatest veterans of the chapter who have mastered both paths of the co-chapters, and is known only as the Archprophets of Infinite Duality. |-|IV= Ranking System Veteran roles Specialised Roles Companies Composition Notable Members Chapter Paladin-Justiciar Archprophet Grandmaster of Infinite Dualities Saint Furor Saphryean Infinitum Chapter Paladin-Justiciar Archprophet Grandmaster of Infinite Dualities Saint Furor Josebraham Saphryean Infinitum is the infinitely wise forefather, supremely valiant leader, and immeasurably respected master of the chapter. A troubled but enigmatic master of his co-chapters, Saint Furor Saphryean Infinitum has tread every first footstep that his chapter has followed throughout its entire history, and is greatly, if not solely responsible were it not for the utter skill and brilliance of his brothers at arms, for the chapter's illustrious history of victory after victory after victory. Relations with other factions Xenos Chaos Other Chapters Recruitment Every marine must have suffered past trauma to enter the chapter, as an effort to secure loyalty and total, fanatical devotion to the cleansing of their souls through the blood of their enemies. If Neophytes have no record of such during their mortal lives, their horrific training procedure almost certainly ensures so. |-|V= Combat doctrine Deployment Vehicles Specialised Weaponry Battle Cry The standard, abridged warcry of the Prophets of Infinitum typically takes the form of a single paragraph, shouted fervently whilst charging onto the battlefield. In occasional circumstances where such a lengthy cry is deemed fit, which is indeed not uncommon, the full form of the warcry is used. :Standard form "Assume the halo of vengeance and wings of unrelenting fortitude as you cleanse the impugn galaxy of taint and that which instils abhorrence into the Imperial Cult and will of our father divine, the God Emperor, forever and once again." :Full form "Draw from your hate, draw from your faith, draw from your training, draw from your holiness, draw from your tradition, draw from your intellect, draw from infinity! The age of infinity is upon the foul scum which lies in ignorance before us, an age of infinite non-existence, of infinite righteousness, purged of the sin and heresy and disgusting taint of mutation and alien alike, burned in the infrared flames of our eons of abhorrence as their very soulless husks are pierced through the heavens with the force of two thousand sons of our God-Emperor. Our history is steeped in the golden radiance of ten thousand and one glorious victories above the countless more which our swords and boltguns have cleaved the way for us and realised the burning infinity of our faith and hatred. This day shall never break this tradition. The entire universe of heresy and xenos filth, if it were to turn against us, brother and permanently damned alike, we shall still hold our ground and reign victorious! We are one! We are infinite! We are undefeated! Our victorious spirit is eternal like the presence of the Emperor himself! Ora pro nobis Imperator Divinus, vos enim hic sumus. Fidelis in ombibus! Furor divinus! Ira enim est vera virtus, nisi in! So whilst this litany of impending doom may be toward its close, let us not lose sight, and let not the enemy lose sight, of the victory which will be rightfully deserved upon us, the one and true shining and infinite sons and faithful servants of the Emperor. Assume the halo of vengeance and wings of unrelenting fortitude as you cleanse the impugn galaxy of taint and that which instils abhorrence into the Imperial Cult and will of our father divine, the God Emperor, forever and once again!" Fleet Campaigns Genetic Traits Appearance and Heraldry Chapter Symbol |-|VI= Quotes By About |-|VII= Trivia *The was inspired by me not seeing enough originality within the Warhammer 40,000 canon universe. Rather than walking the tracks that other fanon authors have already worn down and made stale, I wanted to reinvent the way fanon is done in the form of what I call Deep Universe Fanon, all within its own specialised, contained, universe simultaneously separate yet connected with the subtle nuances of its own lore and the official fanon. This is of course aided by my superior writing talents, aesthetic sensibilities and realistic political understanding. *The are humbly inspired by two supremely brilliant works of Warhammer 40,000 fan-fiction that were sadly lost to us due to this unforgivable, bureaucratic, creativity-killing wiki leadership regime. This pair of earth-shaking classics were the Heralds of Coming Doom, and the Remnants of Solitude. Category:Prophets of Infinitum Series of Fanon Anthologies